Aku, Diriku dan Pribadiku
by The Abnormal Kid
Summary: Tak ada satupun bagaimana hidupku, tak ada teman ataupun keluarga. Hanya aku, diriku dan pribadiku.


Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.

Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Rated : T.

Genre : Social, Slice Of Life (ah, sebenarnya aku juga bingung Genrenya apa. Mungkin bisa dibilang Genrenya kritik sosial, atau mungkin dalam bahasa Inggrisnya, Social Critism?)

Warning : AU, Typo (s), OOC, gaje, abal abal, and many more.

Terinspirasi dari :

Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru (Oregairu - Hikigaya Hachiman).

Aired: Apr 5, 2013 to Jun 28, 2013

Producers: Brains Base, TBS

NB : mungkin isi dari Fict ini akan menuai kontroversi, jadi jika tak suka silahkan langsung angkat kaki.

Aku, Diriku Dan Pribadiku.

Aku selalu menyesal menjadi manusia.

Mengapa?

Karena di semua pelajaran, di semua sumber informasi, semuanya mengatakan bahwa manusia adalah makhluk sosial.

Itulah yang tak kusuka.

Ah, jika aku bisa terlahir menjadi beruang.

Mengapa?

Karena beruang itu tidak menemukan kecemasan dalam hidup sendirian, dia bangga karena dia bagaikan serigala terakhir. Selain itu mereka melakukan hibernasi di musim dingin, betapa indahnya itu, sungguh jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk terlahir kembali, aku ingin terlahir sebagai beruang.

Sayangnya, tak banyak orang mengerti betapa indahnya hidup sendiri.

"Hei Hime, aku mau ke kantin untuk membeli makanan, kau mau ikut?"

"Ah, tidak usah Tatsuki. Aku sudah membawa bekal kok."

"Aku juga! Aku juga membawa bekal! Ayo, Hime! Kita makan bekal kita, sebagai bukti tanda cinta kita!"

"E-eh, aku bisa makan sendiri kok, Chizuru-san"

Lihat?

Semuanya bagaikan gerombolan bebek yang berkumpul di sungai yang meracau tak karuan.

Bahkan suara mereka bisa lolos melalui Earphoneku pada saat aku sedang mendengarkan musik di jam istirahat.

Manusia-manusia normal zaman sekarang juga menggunakan indera penglihatan mereka hanya untuk melihat sisi luar atau fisik dari sebuah benda saja.

Sebagai contoh, aku sering mendengar orang-orang berkata seperti ini.

"Hei lihat, si 'mata menangis' itu, kasihan sekali ya?"

"Ah, tak usah kau tanya pun aku sudah tahu."

"Tidak punya teman karena penampilannya yang aneh, bagaimana jika kita menjadi temannya?"

"Tapi kalau kita berteman dengannya, nanti kita dicap aneh juga."

"Ah, ya sudah. Ayo pergi saja."

Sekilas jika mendengarnya, aku terlihat menyedihkan ya?

Tapi sebenarnya banyak kesalahan dalam pernyataan itu.

Pertama, aku tidak butuh dikasihani oleh manusia yang tak tahu bagaimana indahnya hidup sendiri di dunia ini.

Kedua, walaupun di mataku terlihat sebuah garis hijau yang membentang, tapi aku tidak menangis.

Ketiga, aku tidak membutuhkan teman.

Terserah, kalian ingin menganggapku apa.

Tapi dengan jelas kunyatakan, bahwa aku tak membutuhkan seorang pun di dunia ini.

Bahkan aku hanya hidup sendiri di rumahku.

Orangtua? Kedua orangtuaku bercerai dan semenjak itu aku memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri.

Bahkan aku merasa lebih baik hidup sendiri daripada hidup bersama orangtuaku.

Jika kau mengatakan bahwa aku kesepian, maka kau salah.

Untuk apa aku kesepian? Aku bahagia hidup sendiri.

Aku menikmati hidupku yang sendiri.

Aku juga menikmati hidupku yang tanpa pasangan dimana semua orang bergandengan tangan dengan pasangannya di hadapanku.

Karena aku memilih untuk mencegah disakiti daripada mengobati karena tersakiti.

Lihatlah, begitu banyak orang yang depresi dan stress hanya karena kekasih mereka pergi meninggalkannya.

Kalau begitu, bukankah lebih indah hidup sendiri tanpa tersakiti oleh cinta?

Ah, aku jadi teringat seseorang yang mempunyai kekasih di dunia game.

Namanya Yukio, dia bisa dibilang adalah tetanggaku dalam apartemen tempatku tinggal.

Kamarku dan kamarnya bersebelahan dan dia sering menggangguku dengan menelepon hanya untuk membawakan segelas air karena dia sedang serius bermain game.

Sebuah alasan yang konyol tentunya, menelepon hanya untuk membawakan segelas air.

Tapi apa boleh buat, aku tak tahan dengannya yang terus menelepon ponselku.

Bahkan saat aku mematikan ponselku, dia memaksimalkan suara speakernya dan membuat keributan yang bisa terdengar di ujung jalan sana.

Setelah berkali-kali aku 'melayani' nya, suatu saat, dia bercerita bahwa dia telah mempunyai kekasih di dunia game dan menanyakan tentang bagaimana pendapatku soal kekasihnya.

Inilah yang membuatku bingung.

Pertama, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menilai kekasihnya jika yang aku lihat hanyalah sebuah avatar maya milik kekasihnya?

Kedua, aku masih bingung dengan kekasih dalam dunia game ini.

Apakah dia bisa memegang tanganmu saat berjalan bersamamu?

Apakah dia bisa makan malam bersamamu sambil menatap satu sama lain?

Dan apakah kau bisa menciumnya? Aku ragu akan hal itu.

Khususnya tentang berciuman dengannya, yang terlintas di pikiranku hanyalah mencium layar monitor yang menunjukkan avatar maya kekasihnya.

Terlebih lagi, kekasihnya disana mungkin takkan pernah tahu bahwa Yukio adalah seorang N.E.E.T yang tak pernah keluar kamarnya dan memanfaatkan online shopping untuk memenuhi seluruh kebutuhan hidupnya.

Sekali lagi, soal kekasih tentunya tak lepas dari yang namanya makhluk yang bernama wanita/perempuan/gadis atau apalah itu namanya.

Makhluk yang sangat kompleks, dan sangat sulit dimengerti.

Salah satu contohnya adalah ketika sepasang kekasih yang terlihat tengah ribut atau terjadi perbedaan pendapat.

Sebut saja, seorang lelaki hendak mengajak kekasihnya untuk menonton film.

Tapi sang wanita bersikap aneh dan membuat lelaki itu bingung.

"Hei Momo, bagaimana kalau kita menonton film?"

"Kenapa kau begitu kasar memanggilku, Shiro-kun? Aku ini pacarmu kan?"

"Eh? Terus aku harus panggil apa?"

"Apa saja, yang penting bagus."

"Kalau begitu, Momo-chan?"

"Chan? Memangnya aku adikmu?!"

"Bagaimana kalau Momoku tersayang?"

"Apaan itu? Jelek banget sih?! Kagak ada panggilan lain apa?!"

"Terus aku harus panggil apa?"

"Terserah!"

Lihat?

Wanita itu begitu rumit, oh tidak, terlalu rumit untuk dipahami.

Seperti kasus diatas, mengapa si wanita ini tak langsung saja memberitahu apa keinginannya?

Bukankah begitu lebih mudah?

Daripada berbelit-belit tanpa mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan membuat sang lelaki kebingungan sehingga bisa memicu keretakan dalam hubungan?

Bukankah secara tidak langsung, wanita itu menyiksa batin si lelaki?

Lalu mengapa ketika si lelaki berbuat salah dan menyakiti si wanita malah tidak boleh dan sampai menangis dan memarahi si lelaki?

Kalau begitu, berarti tidak adil.

Kurasa pantas saja jika wanita disebut sebagai racun dunia jika seperti itu.

Tapi, tak semua wanita yang kulihat berperilaku seperti itu.

Ada juga yang memang peduli dan menyukai pasangannya apa adanya, walaupun yang seperti ini sudah sulit kujumpai.

Bicara soal wanita, bicara soal pasangan, tentu ada yang sukses melenggang ke pernikahan.

Tapi menurutku, pernikahan adalah kuburan dalam keadaan hidup.

Semua orang yang telah menikah pastinya akan bahagia dan bersenang hati.

Memang ada kalanya kau akan senang saat mengatakan 'Aku pulang.'

Memandang wajah anakmu yang sedang tidur dan berkata 'Aku akan berjuang lebih keras untuk besok!'

Tapi tunggu sebentar dulu!

Memang masuk akal mengatakan 'Aku pulang', ketika kau pulang ke rumah.

Kalau hanya seperti itu, kau cukup mengucapkan 'Aku pulang' dan masalah selesai.

Disamping itu, jika kau berniat melihat anakmu yang sedang tidur, itu artinya kau telah kerja lembur.

Apa itu benar-benar bisa dikatakan sebagai kebahagiaan?

Semua kebahagiaan yang mereka banggakan itu, hanya sampah dimataku.

Maka berbanggalah wahai orang-orang yang belum menikah, karena kalian masih bisa menikmati kebahagiaan hidup sendiri daripada mereka yang telah merasakan 'kebahagiaan' hidup berkeluarga.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer! Apa kau masih ingin terus memasang Earphone dan mendengarkan musik saat pelajaran berlangsung?!"

"Ah, ya ya."

Ulquiorra Schiffer, sebuah nama yang cukup tergolong aneh bukan?

Ya, salahkan saja orangtuaku yang memberi nama aneh yang seperti ini ditambah dengan penampilan yang aneh pula.

Mungkin aku harus mengganti namaku suatu saat nanti, ya siapa tahu keanehan di wajahku ini juga akan hilang bersamaan dengan namaku yang berganti.

"Ulquiorra!"

"Apalagi? Earphoneku sudah kusimpan, jadi tenang saja.

"Bukan soal itu! Tapi tentang laporan masa depanmu! Apa-apaan ini? Kau bilang setelah lulus kau takkan bekerja? Dan cita-citamu, menjadi seekor beruang?!"

"Memang apa ada yang salah, Ise-sensei?"

"Tentu saja salah! Perbaiki kembali!"

Dan beginilah hidupku yang damai terganggu oleh para manusia 'normal' yang tidak mengerti bagaimana seharusnya hidup di dunia ini.

Maka jika kau tanya padaku, apa itu arti kehidupan, maka aku akan menjawabnya hanya dengan satu kata.

SENDIRI.

- THE END -

–-–

Author's note : sebelumnya, saya selaku Author meminta maaf bila ada yang tersinggung dengan isi Fict saya ini.

Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf.

Saya membuat Fict ini tanpa ada niat untuk menyakiti siapapun, jadi jika isi Fict ini ada yang menyinggung/menyakiti perasaan anda, saya mohon maaf.


End file.
